Love Sign
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [ChanBaek, little bit HunBaek] Aku bingung, dia itu sebenarnya bodoh, tidak peka, atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Aku hanya ingin, ia sekali saja peka dengan perasaanku, aku hanya ingin ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya. Entah sudah berapa kode yang ku berikan padanya, ia tetap saja tidak peka. –Chanyeol.


Title : Love Sign

Author :

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Length : SF

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

WARNING: YAOI. TYPO. THE STORY IS MINE!

**LoveSign**

ALL CHANYEOL POV

Jujur saja aku sedikit kesal. Mengapa bisa ada orang setidak peka seperti Baekhyun? Entah sudah berapa kali atau bahkan ratusan kali aku selalu memberi kode cinta padanya tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu. Terkadang aku bingung berapa IQ anak itu sebenarnya.

Oke, mungkin kalian sedikit bingung dengan penjelasanku dan sekarang aku akan menjelaskannya dengan perlahan. Aku, Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun yang tidak peka.

ChanBaek shipper pasti tahu jika tanda yang sering ku tunjukan pada Baekhyun itu tanda cinta. Para member tahu, para fans tahu, keluarguku pun tahu, hanya saja si cantik namun bodoh itu sendiri yang tidak tahu.

Tidakkah ia merasakan perhatianku yang lebih padanya? Tidakkah ia merasa bahwa aku begitu menjaganya? Begitu melindunginya? Aku bahkan selalu berjalan di sebelahnya atau di belakangnya ketika di airport, aku juga sering membaca FF tentang ChanBaek. Aku bahkan kaget sendiri dengan segala macam aksesoris ChanBaek yang ada di VivaPolo.

"Hahahaha. Yak! Jangan mengelitikiku!"

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas mendengar teriakan cemprengnya. Oke, sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan masalah tapi yang jadi masalah adalah orang yang telah mengelitiki Baekhyunku dan berduaan dengan Baekhyunku. Oh Sehun!

"Hyung lihat, aku tidak menyangka HunBaek shipper banyak juga."

Apa katanya? HunBaek shipper banyak? Astaga, sebanyak-banyaknya HunBaek shipper jika di bandingkan dengan ChanBaek shipper tentulah ChanBaek shipper yang paling banyak! Apa-apaan maknae itu. Huh! Setelah putus dengan Luhan hyung maknae itu semakin menyebalkan saja, terutama selalu mendekati Baekhyunku!

"Iya-Iya, kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Sudah sana mandi, sebentar lagi kita mau ke ShangHai."

"Mandi bersama bagaimana?"

Aku langsung memandang tajam ke arah Sehun yang sialnya juga sedang menatap ke arahku dengan tampang liciknya itu.

"Ah shireo! Mandi saja sendiri!" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun sementara aku membalas Sehun dengan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

**LoveSign**

Kami sekarang sudah ada di bandara Incheon dan dengan seperti biasanya aku akan selalu menempel pada Baekhyun. Saat kami berjalan bisa ku dengar beberapa teriakan EXO-L yang meneriakan kata ChanBaek. Aku yang mendengarnya senang sekali, tapi Baekhyun kelihatannya biasa saja dengan itu.

"Baek lihat, waktu itu rambutmu masih merah maroon." Ucapku sambil memperlihatkan handphoneku yang menayangkan tayangan Happy Camp tahun lalu.

"Wah iya, aku kangen sekali dengan rambutku, haha." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Coba kau perhatikan tanganku." Di video itu memperlihatkan tayangan ketika aku dan Kyungie mengangkat tangan kami karena kami ingin duduk dengan Baekhyun.

Dahinya sedikit mengkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Itu bentuknya, tidakkah menurutmu itu menunjukan sesuatu?"

Ia diam sebentar. "...Tidak." Sementara aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawabannya. Kau ini bodoh atau tidak peka sih?

**LoveSign**

Konser SM Town telah di mulai, ketika EXO tampil-pun aku selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk memandang Baekhyun atau berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan Baekhyun. Pada saat dimana arah kami berlawanan dan saling berjalan untuk mendekat, aku kembali memasang love sign ku ke arah Baekhyun dan aku berdoa dalam hati supaya ia segera sadar dan membalas love signku dan ketika kami sudah berpapasan aku hanya bisa memegang tangannya sekilas dan kembali berjalan berlawanan arah.

..

Ketika konser sudah hampir selesai jarak antaraku dan Baekhyun terpaut cukup jauh jadi aku hanya memandanginya saja dan mataku yang besar ini menangkap kehadiran sosok yang membuat emosiku naik lagi. Ah ya, tadi Sehun sempat dengan sok perhatiannya memperbaiki tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ugh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan untukku. Dan sekarang sosok itu muncul lagi dari arah berlawanan dan menarik tangan Baekhyun posesif untuk mengikutinya berjalan seakan menunjukan jika Baekhyun itu adalah kekasihnya. What the hell.

**LoveSign**

Sekarang kami ada di backstage dan aku meyodorkan handuk pada Baekhyun karenaku lihat ia berkeringat cukup banyak. Salahkan ia yang sangat enerjik hari ini.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya pelan lalu langsung menghapus keringatnya sementara aku tidak berhenti untuk menatapnya.

"Sini hyung aku pijiti." Astagaaa! Kenapa ia datang lagi? Rasanya ingin ku kuliti saja Sehun hidup-hidup. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan saja ketika tangan Sehun sudah mendarat di pundaknya dan mulai memijitinya.

Selama beberapa menit Sehun memijit Baekhyun suara Suho sudah terdengar dan memerintahkan kami untuk kembali ke panggung karena ini waktunya ending dari konser.

"Sehun-ah kajja."

Mataku berbinar ketika melihat Tao menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya keluar. Astaga, aku akan mentraktirmu Tao!

"Hmm." Sehun mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dan sekarang hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun di ruang tunggu EXO.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, ku pikir ia hanya sekedar tidur biasa tapi setelah aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali, sepertinya ia tertidur. Waktu serasa berhenti ketika aku memandang wajah cantiknya, aku sendiri-pun bingung. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa memiliki wajah secantik ini? Bahkan seorang yeoja-pun kurasa akan kalah kecantikannya.

Wajahku semakin lama semakin dekat dan dekat lagi. Bisa kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningku. Bibir ini, bibir merah dan juga tipis yang selama ini ingin sekali ku cium dan ku lumat.

Sret~

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan kami berpandangan beberapa saat sampai suara kembang api membuat kami tersadar dari keterpakuan kami.

"Astaga Yeol! Ini sudah ending stage, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sih?" Tanyanya panik sambil membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Kajja." Ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu dan menuju stage sambil berlari.

Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Selama bersama Baekhyun, apapun itu, percayalah jika aku akan tetap bersamanya. I Love You dan kuharap kau bisa lebih peka lagi dengan perasaanku padamu.

..

..

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSSEYO! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Curhat dikit ya ^^**

**Haiiiiii! Hehe. Adakah yang heran kenapa aku bisa nongol dan post FF baru sementara status aku adalah hiatus? Jawabannya adalah karena hatiku lagi berbunga-bunga! Haha. Kenapa? Soalnya pas di SMT kemarin adaaaa aja moment ChanBaek sama HunBaek yang berhasil bikin aku senyum-senyum gaje.**

**Kalian kalo ngaku chanbaek shipper pasti tahu deh sama Love signnya chanyeol. semakin kesini aku semakin perasaan banget gimana kehidupan ChanBaek di realnya. bener ga sih kalo chanyeol itu beneran fallin in love sama Baekhyun? Bener ga sih chanyeol itu ngodein ke Baekhyun kalau ia suka sama Baekhyun? Dan entah kenapa aku beneran dukung kalo mereka berdua jadian TT Astaga Tuhan maafkan hambamu yang menyimpang ini TT eits bukan berarti aku ini jadi Yuri yah, hehe. Aku 100% penasaran banget deh. Kalian juga sama penasarannya kaya aku ga sih? Coba kalian perhatiin sikapnya chanyeol ke baekhyun, bener-bener bersikap layaknya cowo jagain cewenya, apalagi di airport chanyeol itu nempeeellll pake banget sama Baekhyun! Hidup ChanBaek!**

**Dan buat moment HunBaek yang ga kalah ehemnya! Hehe. Jujur aja aku paling srek sama dua couple itu, menurutku cara tatapan mata mereka itu tuh bener-bener kaya memancarkan kasih sayang. Coba kalian lihat deh kalo HunBaek lagi eye contact, behh dunia serasa milik berdua. Haha. Kemarin juga ada moment mereka di mana Sehun entah melakukan apa pada rambutnya Baekhyun dan itu super duper cute banget di mata aku. Kalian bagi Hunbaek hard shipper harus deh ngeliat fancam waktu Sehun papasan sama Baekhyun dan dia langsung narik Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun oleng gitu dan sehun dengan posesifnya gandeng tangan Baekhyun seakan menunjukan kalau Baekhyun itu ada apa-apa sama dia.**

**Intinya dua couple itu sukses bikin perasaanku campur aduk deh! Aduh kayanya curhatku kepanjangan ya, semoga kalian yang baca curhatanku ini ga bosen. Maafin aku ya ^^ hehe. dan tolong jangan lupa review dan aku akan tetap hiatus sampe bulan desember nanti tapi ga menutup kemungkinan kalo aku bisa ngepost FF sebelom desember ya. Kamsahamnidaaaaa ^^**


End file.
